


The Winner Takes It All

by anxious_soul



Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [83]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amputation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Compound, Calmness, Catholic Steve Rogers, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Avengers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Kind of very pushy Steve Rogers, Mentioned Non-Consensual Body Modification, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Song Lyrics, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Talking, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark Talks About Feelings, Very Small Religious Discussion, but not really, could be seen as forceful, feelings wise, metal arms, not meant to be offensive, slight bashing of Team Cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: In which the Avengers are moving on from Thanos' attack and a certain pair of ex-lovers have a talk.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Tony Stark-Centric Series [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126895
Comments: 13
Kudos: 223





	The Winner Takes It All

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop! I got this written up quicker than I thought I would (though I think the threat of pitchforks made me work fast!). I hope you all enjoy this because I worked hard on it and I'm really happy with how it turned out (also worried, to be honest).
> 
> Side note; I got my university accommodation offer (finally) and it was my first choice so I'm super happy! 
> 
> There will quite possibly be a fifth and final instalment to this little series; I don't know when it'll be written because I've only got a basic idea of it now, but hopefully it won't take too long!
> 
> Song: [The Winner Takes It All by Meryl Streep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0d3wxfS4Dtw) or ABBA, technically, but I prefer the Mamma Mia version.

**** About five months had passed since Thanos and his army became nothing more than dust that blew away with the wind; in those months, a lot had happened regarding the Avengers. From press conference after press conference to the Rogues being pardoned and living back at the Compound, there had been no semblance of slowing down and relaxing. There was something new every second of the day with most of the Avengers being busy. But once that fifth month hit, the superheroes found themselves able to breathe; things had finally settled.

And Tony Stark had healed.

After snapping his fingers, Tony had landed himself in a two and a half month coma and there had been a lot of worry -both through the heroes and the public- that he would never wake. But, it was Anthony Edward Stark for Thor’s sake, the world knew not to doubt the man and so one night, the genius woke up, unhooked himself from the numerous machines and wandered to his bedroom (he had been staying at the Compound’s hospital ward as it was suitable). He curled under his duvet, rolled towards Dr Strange’s warmth and fell back to sleep. His actions weren’t thought through though, it was almost like he had woken from his coma yet sleepwalked. 

Of course, no more than an hour later, the Compound was woken as Bruce had been checking in on Tony (it had become routine) and found an empty bed. That was when everyone realised the genius had finally woken and simply gone to bed, sleeping through the panic and reluctantly, everyone went back to bed waiting till morning to talk with the man. 

It took another two and a half months for Tony to fully heal; his right arm had been significantly damaged by the gauntlet. The stones appeared to have eaten away at his muscles and fat on his arm, seemingly shrinking the limb. Nothing could be done and whilst Shuri had created an arm similar to Bucky’s, they hadn’t placed it on him; Rhodey was adamant that Tony would have a say in what happened to his body because he woke in Afghanistan to a non-consensual body modification, a situation that was repeated after Siberia. It would not happen a third time. If Tony decided to have his quite possibly damaged beyond repair arm amputated and replaced by a metal one, it would be his choice. 

Surprisingly, the genius consented and now sported a metal arm and flesh arm; he was the opposite of Bucky, who had a _left_ metal arm and right flesh arm. It was a joke amongst the two of them, who had become good friends.

The road to recovery was long for the genius, but he was getting there with he help of his family and Dr Strange; their relationship had never been better. However, the moment Tony seemed to be mostly healed with his injuries, his mental state and his getting use to the metal arm, Steve Rogers pounced. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

“Tony, we need to talk about us,” Steve called as he joined the genius on the balcony; the day was warm and bright, the Avengers (New and Rogue, which is what they continued to be referred to as) were sunbathing and messing around in the garden with the sun beaming down at them. Tony had merely stepped away to look over his family when the blond cornered him.

“I don’t want to talk about the things we’ve gone through,” the shorter man stated, his voice firm but soft and calm, 

“Don’t be like that. Tony, you’ve seen how everyone treats us, enough is enough, okay? We used to be a family,”

“You know this is hurting me too,” Tony informed him, “but it’s history, Steve. We were never _really_ a family.”  


“That’s a lie, we were. We loved you -I loved you- and you loved us.”

“See that’s past tense,”  


“Tony, you’re twisting my words. I love you and so do they,” he nodded downwards, gesturing with his head to Clint and Natasha.

“They never loved me,” Tony murmured with a small self-deprecating chuckle, “you may have, _once_ , but they never did.”

“Tony,”

“Steve. They put up with me partly because they wanted you to be happy, but mostly because I was their sugar daddy. I gave them toys and spending money. Why wouldn’t they act civil when they were living a luxurious life with no commitment or cost?”

“You know that’s not true,”

“Yes, I do.” 

“Tony,” he said patronisingly,  


“ _Stop_ saying my name like that,” Tony couldn’t help but exclaim, his voice rising ever so slightly, which surprised Steve if the slight widening of his eyes were any indication.

“I’m sorry. I just want us to get back to normal; to be a family again.”  


“That isn’t going to happen, Steve. I’ve played all my cards and that’s what you’ve done too,” he held his hands up as if to show that they were empty, “there’s nothing more to say, I wasn’t… I wasn’t happy then. Not like I am now. There’s no more ace to play here, Steve. I bid farewell to you all, perhaps it’s time for you to do that too.”

“You’re acting like we were a game, Tony, you know we weren’t.”

“We were a game,” the genius whispered with a sad smile, “perhaps not to us, but to the team, the gods, the fates, the whoever’s, we were just a game to them. There’s only one winner in a game, Steve; the winner takes it all with the loser standing small. I was the loser in Siberia when you walked away as the winner. You took it all from me.” Tony turned and went to leave, but Steve grabbed his flesh arm. 

In that instant, Tony one hundred percent knew that everyone downstairs was watching the two because out of the corner of his eye he saw Dr Strange go to make a portal; either for him to reach Tony in a second or for Steve to be sent away. Luckily, Rhodey shook his head. He knew that this was Tony’s ‘battle’ and he needed to face it alone. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

He tried to shake off the strong hand that stopped him from walking away, but the blond tugged Tony closer and held him to his chest. In that moment, as Tony breathed in the familiar musk, he was transported back to a happier time between them.

“I remember being in your arms, thinking I belonged there,” Tony murmured and felt Steve’s grip loosen, he turned in his arms so that he could stare up at Steve, “I figured it made sense,” patting the man’s strong arms as he walked out of them, “building me a fence, no. Building me a _home_ , thinking I’d be strong there,” a self-deprecating chuckle left his lips, “but I was a fool and you fucked me over, Steve.”

“I wasn’t the only one at fault, Tony, and you know it. The Accords-”

“This isn’t about them Steve, _that’s_ over and done with. I played by the rules; you didn’t. End of us, the team. End of everything we had built since we met, crumbled.”  


“You said something about gods -maybe _God_ wants us back together, Tony,” the blond stated trying ever so hard for the pair to get back together and as a good Catholic, he only acknowledged the one god he believed in despite Thor and Loki actually being there; Tony also had the feeling that Steve either didn’t know about his new relationship or he (Steve) really did just expect them to get back together the moment they reunited.

“Your God _apparently_ views our relationship as a sin, so before you get all religious on me, try not to forget that.”

“ _Please,_ Tony,” the genius sighed at his pleading,

“The gods _may_ throw the dice, Steve, but their minds are as cold as ice. If they exist and meddle, it’s not for the betterment of us; someone down here always loses someone dear. In our case, I lost all of you. I lost _you_.”

“You haven’t lost me, you haven’t. I’m here now and I love you,” Tony’s breathing hitched at those words, those three _cruel_ words.

“I’ve moved on.”  


“What?” Genuine surprise littered Steve’s face and Tony couldn’t decide whether the man was stubborn in thinking that his relationship with Dr Strange was just a fling and he’d go back to Steve’s side or if he was just _that_ oblivious.

“You _were_ originally the winner, I the loser, but the game changed. I moved on. The winner takes it all and, Steve, I’ve taken everything back. My happiness, my life and my trust. I’m not trying to be mean, but I look at you and… well, the loser has to fall. You’ve fallen, Steve. You all have. It’s simple and it’s plain; why should I complain?” The soldier was quiet long enough for Tony to think that he could leave, but Steve spoke up with the first step he took away.

“It’s Strange isn’t it?”  


“ _Doctor_ Strange,” Tony corrected, “and yes it is. We’re happy together.”

“Tell me… does he kiss like I used to kiss you?” 

“Steve, why are you asking me this?” Tony asked with a sigh, stepping backwards as the blond entered his personal space once again,

“Does it feel the same when he calls your name?”

“I know what you’re doing and it won’t work,”

“Tony, answer me,”  


“Somewhere deep inside,” the genius placed his flesh hand on Steve’s chest, over his heart, both as a comforting gesture and a way to get some of his space back, “you must know I miss you,” a hopeful look lit up the blond’s face, “but what can I say? Rules must be obeyed. I’m happier with Stephen than I was with you; what we’ve built is too strong to be ruined, Steve.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

Once more, Tony went to leave after silence fell over them; he hoped that the message had sunk in, but it was Steve and if there was one trait the two had shared, it was stubbornness. 

“I’m not done, Tony,” he reached out again to grab his arm and keep Tony there, but the genus had had enough and evaded the blond’s attempt.

“No, Steve. I don’t want to talk anymore; it makes me feel sad,” 

“I’m not trying to upset you,”  


“That may not be your intention, but it’s all you’ve been doing. Each time I’ve tried to be done with this conversation, you’ve stopped me from going; why on Earth would that make me happy? I’ve tried to be civil and calm, but you’ve certainly made it difficult.”

“We’re really over then?”  


“We were over the minute you lied about my parents,”

“Tony, please, you’ve got to understand-”

“I understand, you’ve come to shake my hand,” the genius interrupted and held out his hand, “because that’s all you’re going to get from me, Steve. A handshake. That’s as far as _we_ will go now,” the blond’s face was downtrodden, he didn’t shake Tony’s hand, merely stared at it. 

“ _Please,_ ” he whispered,

“No means no, Steve,” Tony’s voice was almost as quiet, “I apologise if it makes you feel bad; seeing me so tense, no self-confidence, but that’s the effect you have on me now. Not one of happiness. You make me feel… uncomfortable and unhappy with myself.”

“I suppose you’ll want this back then,” Steve murmured minutes later as he pulled a chain over his neck, on it lay the engagement ring Tony had given him. 

Reluctantly and hesitantly, the blond placed the ring in Tony’s palm, letting it fall from the chain as he held the genius’ hand. To Tony, the action signified the end of them. They were officially, one hundred percent, over. A weight that he didn’t know he had, lifted from the shorter man’s shoulders as he stared at the ring before pocketing it.

Turning, Tony began to walk away and this time no hand reached out to stop him. With his hand on the bannister as he stood in front of the stairs to go down, he looked back at the miserable blond.

“Your ring is at the bottom of the lake if you want it.” And that had been _Step_ _3_ , a step that the genius had taken a month before Thanos. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Dr Strange met him at the bottom of the stairs and enveloped Tony in a hug.

“You alright?” He asked genuinely and Tony smiled as he reached up on his tip-toes and placed a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling back,

“Never better.”

“I love you,"

“I love you too.”

The winner takes it all and Tony was the winner; he may have started as the loser, but in the end, he took the mantle as the victor. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com) feel free to say hi or something!  
> 
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
